The accidental kiss
by MissKluck
Summary: What if the accidental kiss between Sasuke and Naruto from episode 3 had actually taken place between Sasuke and Sakura instead? Just a short one-shot for exploding-penguins' birthday! SasuSaku


So since Morgan/exploding-penguins turned 19 just yesterday and has been helping me developing and being the beta for my story 'Handcuffed' as well as been my main Naruto ranting friend, I wanted to make a short one-shot for her as a birthday gift. So here you go Morgan! :D

**The accidental kiss**

Today was the day they all became ninjas. It was the explanatory meeting at the academy, Iruka was going to tell them what now happened as they had all graduated and Sakura Haruno found that she couldn't wait to see her crush, Sasuke Uchiha, again. Of course she saw him everyday, but that didn't mean that she didn't look forward to seeing him. Walking into the classroom, she immediately saw her beloved Sasuke-kun, sitting there nearby the window like he always did, gazing out the window without a care in the world. So cool! Sakura faintly blushed upon seeing him, hoping that today he might notice her.

Sakura was about to run over and sit with him when she noticed the boy sitting just beside him: Naruto Uzumaki. Ugh, why did it have to be him? He was always so loud and attention seeking and _annoying_. Well, she was going to sit beside Sasuke anyways. Running over with a smile, Sakura pushed Naruto away from his seat, telling him to get out of her way. She then stood admiring Sasuke, shyly greeting him and asking if she could sit beside him. He just turned his head slightly, looking at her without a word.

Ino, having seen and heard everything angrily came over to Sakura. Gripping the girls arm Ino exclaimed: "Hey, I'm going to sit next to him!"

"First come first serve," Sakura replied.

"I came into the classroom before you!" Ino retorted back. The other girls in the class, hearing Sakura and Ino's bicker, came over as well, exclaiming that they were the ones who came first and thus they should sit beside Sasuke. Sasuke just looked away, scoffing at the scene, finding it all annoying. Why should he want to sit with any of them anyways? If he was forced to choose who would sit beside him it'd probably be Sakura, just because she had unordinary hair that somehow seemed to intrigue him. Like her hair was pink! Who had pink hair? He found it a little interesting how she wanted to be a ninja despite the fact that she as the only pink haired girl in the entire village could thus easily be recognized.

In the end, Sakura was the one who ended up beside him, mainly because the other girls didn't want to sit beside Naruto. Shyly looking over at Sasuke, Sakura worked up her courage and asked: "N-ne, Sasuke-kun, do you want to have lunch with me today?"

He looked over at her, not that interested, preparing to just grunt at her to state his disinterest. He didn't need any petty relationships like that. He was an avenger! He couldn't afford to focus on anything else besides becoming strong, and the people who got close to him would just get hurt of the path he was walking. He couldn't afford to make friends because he didn't want to lose any more precious people. However he noticed Naruto heatedly discussing with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji right behind her, Choji and Naruto shoving on each other. It seemed that Naruto had taken some chips from Choji and he was not happy.

"Sasuke-kun..?" Sakura asked uncertainly, which made his eyes return to her. Just then, the discussion between Naruto and Choji got even more physical, Naruto getting knocked back and into Sakura who in turn fell forward onto Sasuke. He was knocked out of his seat and to the floor, Sakura falling on top of him, lips crashing down on his.

The entire class was silent, watching the pair on the ground. "Ah, sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head before he noticed the fact that they were kissing. The kiss lasted just a few seconds, yet it was chaste and sweet, like a strawberry. Sakura, eyes wide, immediately blushed, rushing off of Sasuke, blabbering apologies. Though her inner screamed in delight and victory, yelling 'in your face' at the other girls. Before Naruto and the other fan girls could go crazy and try to maim Sakura or Sasuke, Iruka entered the classroom, immediately silencing all the students and having them take their place. Muttering a last apology while blushing, Sakura sat in her seat beside Sasuke, not noticing the small smirk that for a moment graced his lips.


End file.
